(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for isolating vibration in a pipe passing into a flooded structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a flange assembly useful in sealing the flooded structure and preventing vibration caused by flow inside the pipe from significantly affecting acoustic testing occurring within the flooded structure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Large testing structures are often used for military testing. For example, the acoustic measurement of noise caused by torpedo drive train systems is sometimes measured in large fluid filled structures into which the torpedo may be mounted and tested. During one such acoustic measurement, high pressure steam is used to power the torpedo drive train. The steam is transported from a steam generation source, through the testing structure's wall and then to the object or vehicle which is the focus of the test. In order to accurately measure noises generated by the vehicle only, vibration of the steam supply pipe must be isolated. Such vibration is caused by turbulent flow within the pipe, and may skew accuracy of acoustic measurements if allowed to effect the testing structure. There is a need to isolate such vibrations.
Various flange assemblies are known in the prior art, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,275,346; 4,552,386; 4,620,731; 4,637,641; and 4,667,989. However, such flange assemblies are replete with shortcomings that detract from their usefulness for uses as herein contemplated.